luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LFO
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LFO page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RGL Victor The Great (Talk) 12:58, December 21, 2012 Bridge Proposal Good day to you LFO, Not to be formal or anything but days ago I had red this guy's proposal/idea in your Message Wall of unifying the other (es) "Wiki Lucky Fred", I fully support this proposal/idea and I would urge YOU, the ADMINs and the entire Spanish community (if optional) to act on it. Why would I? Because I am planning of filing the request to your Wiki, if resolved. Other than that the (en) Wiki identified 3 users claiming to be the Founder of "Wiki Lucky Fred" and I would like this "dispute" be put to an end. Felix900.png|Felix900 LuckyFred1.png|LuckyFred1 LFO.png|You Resolution: Unify the (es) Wikias under one and appropriate URL. If may I also add the URL (es.luckyfred2.wikia.com) to be resolved as well. Because in my opinion, for me "luckyfred2.wikia.com", if I try to read it looks like a duplicate wiki (though the only updated one). I would recommend you to settle on "es.luckyfred.wikia.com" or "es.luckyfredipedia.wikia.com". Most importantly is that these actions need cooperation in order for this (en) Wiki and your (es) Wiki to form a bridge. A bridge that will connect here and there. ᚱ''' [[User:RGL Victor The Great|'''RGL Victor]] [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'(talk)']] ♪ ♫ ♬ †''' 12:34, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Nope, it is not yet done. My proposal was: *Change current URL to recommended URL. *Resolve "dispute" via unification of the es.wikias *File a Interlanguage link request to Community Central. You see the crossed one over there that means that is your current progress. Please finish the remaining 2 of the proposal. '''ᚱ [[User:RGL Victor The Great|'RGL Victor']] [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'(talk)']] ♪ ♫ ♬ †''' 13:20, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Have you ever try reading ? I doubt you did not. Specifically on Section 2.2 that it says that "the most probable reason why a Wikia becomes inactive is because it relates to a very specialised topic that attracts too few people; in these cases it sometimes makes sense to merge the content and redirect the url to a more general active wikia that shares the topic." Therefore I would encourage you and the Spanish Community to unite and take one path towards one direction for one goal together. Worry not for there is no collision. '''ᚱ [[User:RGL Victor The Great|'RGL Victor']] [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'(talk)']] ♪ ♫ ♬ †''' 14:06, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Well done! I guess it's my time to act now as well. See yah later! http://i488.photobucket.com/albums/rr241/GrandChaseGuides/Grand%20Chase%20Emotes/gc_6.gif '''ᚱ [[User:RGL Victor The Great|'RGL Victor']] [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'(talk)']] ♪ ♫ ♬ †''' 08:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Re (3): Bridge Proposal I received help from '''Wiki Support and the second job in "To do List" is now done. I ask for the third one and I'm waiting for the answer. --LFO (talk) 02:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC)